STFD - A Tale of Greed and Glamour
by trishathetrashywriter
Summary: Dwayne kidnaps Rick and makes him his client again.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy's POV

I kept pondering whether I should go or not. Was it a trap? Was Lillian planning on killing me? And if she was, would I be able to escape, trap her, and call the police? I couldn't think of any way to. She called me on the same day I received the bomb warning. It wasn't unlikely she was. Let's say it was a trap. What would happen if I didn't show up? Would she realize I wasn't coming and head straight to the apartment to kill me? Did she have a copy of the keys? This all happened on the same day I accused Lillian of sending Rick the poisoned chocolates. It made sense that she thought I was onto her. If she hadn't called I wouldn't be onto her. How ironic.

From everything that happened so far today, along with the fact that I found evidence pointing to Lillian for the nasty poem, there was no reason to think it wasn't her. Maybe it was time to just go back to River Heights like Lillian said in her threat. The police weren't the sharpest tools in the shed and probably wouldn't get what I was trying to say. As much as it pains me to say, either way Rick's doom would surely be sealed, so why not just leave so at least my life wouldn't be in danger? I didn't see any way I could possibly escape whatever murder attempt Lillian had in store for me.

Then, it hit me. I could tell Dwayne and have him come in early, hide somewhere, and then when she tries to kill me, Dwayne would come out and attack her. She would never see him coming.

Dwayne's POV

I snuck into the studio during the day. I felt that my threat that said "If you won't be mine, you won't be anybody's" really did a good job of describing how I felt. You see, the truth is, my hatred for Rick was all an act. Ever since he left me all I wanted was for him to come back. But it wasn't that simple. He had no reason to come back to me. I couldn't beg him to come back until he gave in. He wasn't going to regret getting a new agent and come back. When Nancy said "You're Rick Arlen's agent?" I knew she was going to immediately figure out that I sent Rick the lipstick note so I had to say something quick. I made up this story that I hated Rick just because if he hadn't joined my agency in the first place, the majority of my clients wouldn't have left. I called Mattie and filled her in on how I lied to Nancy because I knew Nancy would tell her that she was surprised by my hatred for Rick. But I didn't hate Rick. I made lots of money off of him and would have still been broke now even if I had all my other clients. I had finally come up with a plan. I opened Rick's door a crack and threw in a sleeping gas grenade. Rick turned and got up off of his chair, then curiously walked towards the grenade. The grenade released the sleeping gas and Rick started to look sleepy. Rick fell asleep and started snoring. Then I opened the door and walked over to him.

"Sweet dreams, Rick," I said with a smirk. I lifted him and carried him out of the room. I carried him out of the studio. I walked over to my car and loaded him in the back. I then closed the back of the car door, went to the door where the driver's seat was, opened it, and went inside. I started to drive back to the building where my office was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got to my apartment, I opened up the back of my car and took Rick out. I closed it and began to carry him to the apartment. I opened the door and walked until I reached my door. I opened the door and went into my office. I put him on the floor. I tied his feet together. I then turned him over and tied his hands behind his back. I turned him over again then lifted him and carried him over the couch. I set him down on the couch. I went to my file cabinet and took out Rick's form. I took out the paper that read "CANCELED" and went to throw it in the trash. I replaced it with a new one. When Rick woke up he would have to fill it out again.

Rick's POV  
My eyes fluttered open. I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. Had I been asleep in front of Dwayne? No one had ever seen me sleep! Well except for that stalker guy.

"Why did you bring me here? I asked Dwayne.

Nancy's POV  
I was back at the studio. I hadn't told Mattie anything yet. I headed back to the talent exit. Just then Dwayne and Rick came in.

Dwayne's POV  
"Dwayne? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be trapping gophers?" said Nancy.  
"A lot of people make that mistake, but a gopher is actually-" Rick cut me off and gave his own explanation.  
"Gopher is a term for someone who goes and gets stuff. Not surprised you didn't know that," said Rick.  
I rolled my eyes at Rick's condescending remark.  
"People actually think agents catch burrowing gophers? That doesn't sound like something Dwayne would do," said Mattie.  
"Why not?" said Nancy.  
"Gophers like to run free. They don't belong in buildings," said Mattie. "But Nancy's right about one thing," said Mattie turning her head to me. "You shouldn't be here."


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy's POV  
"Great news. I am now Rick's agent again," said Dwayne.  
"What?" said Mattie.  
"It's true. He filled out the papers and such," said Dwayne.  
"But Dwayne, Rick already has an agent!" said Mattie.  
"Yeah, well, that's why I came here. So we could tell his former agent," said Dwayne.  
"Dwayne, this isn't right. Rick doesn't want you. You're going to have to let Rick go," said Mattie.


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy's POV

We were back at the set. It was time for Mattie and Rick to act.

"And... action!" said Lillian.

Rick walked over to the corner and a vase was dropped on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Lillian turned the camera off and walked over to him.

She poured a pail of water on his head.

Lillian turned the camera back on.

Rick's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness.

Mattie walked over to him.

"What happened?" said Mattie.

"I got knocked out by a falling vase," said Rory,

"Was that painful, Rory?" said Mattie.

"No, it didn't hurt at a... Lillian, this is a lie. It _did_ hurt," said Rick.

"It did?" said Mattie.

"Okay, new script- Mattie, don't ask if it was painful, instead Rick will just say 'That was really painful', then you say " _What_ was?', and _then_ Rick will say 'I got knocked out by a falling vase'," said Lillian.

Lillian started filming again.

Rory regained consciousness.

Mattie came in.

"That was really painful," said Rick.

"What was?" said Mattie.

"I got knocked out by a falling vase," said Rick


	5. Chapter 5

We left the studio and we each went our merry ways. A few minutes later I went to check on Mattie.

Dwayne was watching a video tutorial on how to groom a Cavalier King Charles spaniel while grooming Mattie.

"Dwayne?" I said.  
"Quiet! I'm watching 'How to Groom an Actress," said Dwayne.  
"I don't think that dog has acted in any movies. The title says 'How to Groom a Cavalier King Charles spaniel', not 'How to Groom an Actress'," said Mattie.  
"Really?" said Dwayne in shock. "I could have sworn that dog was in Underdog."  
"That was probably another Cavalier King Charles spaniel. They don't vary much in appearance," said Mattie.  
"Rick lied to me?" Dwayne said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mattie's POV

I had a dream where I saw Rick's corpse and a creepy music note played in the back of my mind.

I woke up breathing heavily with my hand over my chest.

It wasn't that I had necrophobia. Necrophobia was extremely disrespectful if you asked me— it's not like corpses were always corpses.

What creeped me out was the fact that someone, or any living thing, could be reduced to a corpse.

I couldn't even bear to see mounted animals as decoration.

Soon, I arrived at the studio and went to my dressing room

I heard my stomach growl.

A restaurant would be great, but Lillian would never let me sneak out during work hours.

Most directors wouldn't mind someone sneaking out during work hours, but not Lillian.

I was going to have to go without telling her.

I went outside. "Mattie, what are you doing?" asked Nancy. "I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to eat out at . Wanna come with me?"

"No, thanks," said Nancy.

Nancy's POV

It was night at last.

Rick and I went inside but Lillian was nowhere to be seen.

Rick was silent for 10 seconds.

Everything was silent— but not in Rick's mind, apparently.

"You know what this reminds me of? The end credits to Schindler's List!" said Rick.

I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a movie, Rick. This is life," I said. "And I'm sure Lillian is fine," I added.


End file.
